El Origen de Eta Carinae
by seaswave234
Summary: todo tiene un comienzo y esta no es la excepcion
1. Problemas divinos

**esta es una historia en un mundo aparte de transformers solo salen las ciudades ,por lo que todo lo que no sean ocs o nombres raros que ya ire poniendo yo para entendais que son al principio de la historia,son de HASBRO/TAKARA,lo demas mio a menos que ponga el oc de alguien de DA en ese caso pondre a su dueño al comienzo**

**guia para entender la historia del primer capitulo**

**Pheulmaes: este es es el dios mayor de las divinidades maléficas y tiene el poder del caos y la destrucción,es el hermano pequeño de HIDAS**

**Hidas:Dios mayor de las divinidades buenas,dios de la paz y hermano mayor del dios Pheulmaes**

**Arco de Pheulmaes ya os lo explicaré en otra historia**

**bueno ahora empecemos.**

* * *

**EL ORIGEN DE ETA CARINAE**

**CAPITULO 1-PROBLEMAS DIVINOS**

_Toda historia antes de contarla tiene que empezar_

Todo comienza en el mundo divino,cuando el bien y el mal ,podían convivir en armonía,mas,como todo no podía durar para siempre,todos lo sabían,era la norma principal de la vida.

-Pheulmaes,debes dejar que todo sea como dicta el destino.

-¡No!,Hidas,hermano,si permitimos que eso ocurra,no podremos volver a estar juntos.

-Ya lo se hermano,pero este reino,no durará mucho.

-¡Si lo hará!,¡yo no permitiré que lo que creamos desaparezca.-Hidas coge a su hermano por los hombros

-¡Escuchame Pheul!,nada se pude hacer llevamos meses con una paz inexistente,pronto tus dioses y los míos coomenzaran a luchar entre ellos.

-¡Jamás!,Si alguno de mis siervos se atreve a tocar a alguno de los tuyos sufrirá unas terribles consecuencias.-Dijo Pheul quitando las manos de su hermano de sus hombros.y retrocedió un paso,Hidas le da una bofetada a Pheul,que resuena por todo el castillo,el dios de la paz se miro la mano,y después la marca de esta en la cara de su hermano,el más pequeño gruñó y apretó los puños.-Con que ... así lo quieres,pues así sea,pero recuerda tu iniciaste todo esto.-con esas palabras dichas,el dios del caos y la destrucción se retiró a su propio horas más tarde en su castillo, Pheulmaes reunió a sus 5 dioses

-¡Compañeros,escuchad!Hoy tras volver del castillo de mi hermano Hidas,he visto lo que piensa, y no va a impedir la guerra,por lo cual es como si nos la hubiera declarado,así que prepárense,atacaremos primero.

-¡Si señor!

_Horas mas tarde en el castillo de Hidas..._

_-_Hermano...,Pheul,lo siento mucho,puede que tuvieras razón,pero...ya se hizo demasiado tarde,se que te volviste contra mi,y que no pararas de atacar hasta matarme.-Dijo el dios mayor mientras observaba por una ventana,gritos se escucharon,y una flecha de fuego casi le atraviesa la cabeza,estaba claro que...solo era una advertencia venida del arco de Pheul,Hidas bajo al patio,para encontrarse el peor escenario posible,que un ser fuera capaz de imaginar.

**Continuará**

* * *

espero que les gustara dejen sus reviews me encantará leerlos


	2. Pesadilla

**Aqui llega el segundo capitulo todos los ocs son mios mine mwahaahaa  
**

**Enisiel****:Diosa de la esperanza y mejor amiga de HIDAS.**

**ESTE ES UN POCO MAS LARGO Y O HE PUESTO COMO T POR SEGURIDAD MEH**

* * *

**El origen de Eta Carinae**

**Capitulo 2-Pesadilla**

Allí en el patio de su castillo,se encontraban cuerpos echos pedazos,quemados o ardiendo,lo que tenían en común era aquella mueca de horror en sus rostros,lo que vieron antes de morir tuvo que ser espantoso pensó Hidas,se oyen pasos,en poco tiempo el dios de la paz encuentra algo terrible,su hermano pequeño bañado en energon que,claramente no era suyo,y la cabeza de un pobre guardián en su mano, que había estado en mal momento entre el dios de la paz y el dios del caos y destrucción,Hidas no se atrevió a mirar a su hermano, era ... era demasiado horrible,Pheulmaes alzó la voz:

-Bueno dios de la paz,esto es lo que querías ¿no?

-Yo...-Pheulmaes se acercó a su hermano

-¿Qué ocurre Hidas?veo que ahora no quieres que esto pase verdad.

-Pheulmaes...hermano

-¡No me llames así!,¡Tú y yo ahora solo somos enemigos!-Rugió Pheul,por fin el dios de la paz mira a su hermano directamente a los ópticos,su color verde reflejaba ira y odio hacia él,Hidas retrocedió llevándose las manos a la cabeza,abrumado por una ola de sentimientos de culpa,el dios ojiverde se dispuso a lanzarse sobre él,un grupo de guerreros se interpuso entre los sonrió maleficamente y atravesó la chispa de unos y arrancó la cabeza de otros ,mientras seguía cubriéndose de aún mas energon,Hidas aún estaba en la posición anterior,hasta que un poderoso puñetazo de su hermano ,lo estrelló contra una pared hundiéndolo varios metros y abriendo una gran grieta en se levantó costosamente,Pheulmaes lo cogió del cuello y lo elevó lanzándolo contra otra pared obteniendo el mismo resultado,Hidas no se movía,sentía un gran dolor,el cual no era físico,el ver a su hermano contra él le había destrozado por dentro,Pheul lo agarró por un ala

-Vamos Hidas,pelea monstruo traicionero-La respuesta fue el silencio,el dios ojiverde lo soltó con desprecio mientras el otro caía al suelo como muñeco de dios oscuro se fue volando,Hidas no se movió,se quedó observando el estrellado cielo mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente,unas manos lo agarraron y sacudieron logrando que reaccionara ,hecho esto,lo llevaron a sus aposentos,donde estuvo encerrado 2 días.

**Mientras en el castillo de Pheulmaes**

El dios arremetía contra todo lo que estuviera cerca de él causando el terror entre sus guerreros,que se veía incrementado por el energon seco que lo cubría

-¡No lo entiendo!,dijo que iba a permitir la guerra porque teníamos que luchar,¡Pero ahora que hay una batalla,no reacciona!-bramó Pheul

-P-puede que le sorprendiera el ataque señor-dijo uno de los guerreros,el dios lo cogió por el cuello.

-¡Es imposible que mi hermano se sorprendiera idiota!,estoy seguro de que sabía que eso pasaría,es otra cosa.-replico el dios mientras lanzaba a su subordinado al suelo,todos retrocedieron asustados,nunca era bueno hacerlo enfadar.-¡Grrrr!¡No lo comprendo!¡Maldita sea!-Pheulmaes golpeó la pared con una fuerza brutal.-¡Dadme mi arco una flecha papel y lápiz supo que escribió Pheulmaes,enganchó la carta en la flecha,puso la flecha en el arco tensó la cuerda,apuntó y disparó.

**Castillo de Hidas**

El dios de la paz miraba al techo,mientras meditaba,una flecha se clavó en la pared,Hidas se levantó y la sacó, en ella había una carta,el dios de la paz la abrió,era la letra de su hermano,la leyó varias veces, y esto era lo que ponía:

_tic, tak ,tic ,tak,el tiempo pasa Hidas y tus dioses pagaran si no haces algo._

_Entre dos armas encontraras la primera pista,haz lo que quieras pero..._

_Si quieres ver de nuevo a cierta diosa date prisa._

-¿Que quiere decir con lo de volver a ver?-Un grito se oye,Hidas sale corriendo para encontrarse a su mejor amiga desaparecer en la oscuridad,el dios intentó agarrarla pero antes de poder cogerle la mano se esfumó.

-¡Enisieeeel!

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews porfiiis.**


	3. juego del señor del caos y destruccion

**El tercer capítulo de la historia^.^ _letra así:__ es un sueño_**

* * *

**El Origen De Eta Carinae **

**Capitulo 3 -El juego del señor del caos y destrucción**

Hidas fue directo a el salón de armas,casi podía sentir como su hermano se reía de él sin compasión,allí miro en todas partes sin resultados,a que diablos se refería su hermano con lo de entre las dos armas...¡Ya lo tenía!la pista para encontrar a Enisiel estaba en la plaza donde se construyo una estatua con la forma de las armas de Pheul y Hidas,en la espada del dios de la paz estaba clavada una nota otro acertijo:

_"danzan al son del viento y el sol las mil bailarinas_

_que entre sus vivos colores esta tu pista."_

Hidas la observo detenidamente, en su hogar todo tenia el mismo color excepto... campo de vivos colores y las bailarinas al son del viento eran las flores que se encontraban por todo llego el campo de flores no había nada miro por todos lados,solo flores y mas flores,Hidas maldijo por lo bajo a su hermano,una pequeña brisa le ayudo depositando en su mano la siguiente pista,en realidad era otra carta:

_"Veo que decidiste salvarla,perdón por decepcionarte pero lo anterior solo era para divertirme un poco y porque no sigamos con la diversión._

_Sumergete en la oscuridad Hidas y sufre por todos tus pecados,si superas esta prueba estarás un paso mas cerca de tu querida Enisiel pero _

_para mas intriga solo tienes hasta el amanecer para llegar a donde te indiquen las pistas,sino ella morirá."_

El campo de Venez se volvió negro dejando flotando en la oscuridad a Hidas,un fuerte dolor taladro la chispa del dios,que no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a esa zona,el lugar empezó a cubrirse de imágenes de la infancia del dios haciendo algo malo,cada una de ellas aumentaba el dolor y la presión en su chispa,una de las ultimas apareció,la bofetada a Pheulmaes y como permitió que todo lo que ocurría pasara, no pudo mas dejo escapar un grito de dolor,cayo sobre sus manos y rodillas,y finalmente se desplomo entrando en modo recarga.

**_-Hidas despierta-una delicada mano lo agitaba,el dios abrio los opticos,cuando consiguio enfocar todo,estaba de vuelta en su castillo,a su lado Enisiel sonriéndole dulcemente no por nada era la diosa de la esperanza._**

**_-Todo fue un sueño-susurro Hidas,Enisiel se acerco a él y le acarició una mejilla_**

**_-No Hidas, esto es el sueño,tienes que volver a levantarte y luchar para conseguir llegar a tu hermano y sacarlo de tu error._**

**_-Pero...yo ... no puedo Enisiel_**

**_-Claro que si puedes o es que quieres ver a tu hermano consumido por las tinieblas._**

**_-¡Noo!,¡Yo nunca permitiría tal cosa!_**

**_-Pues vuelve a levantarte y ve con él,yo te estaré esperando._**

Todo volvió a ser negro, Hidas se levanto costosamente,la oscuridad desapareció dejándose ver de nuevo Venez,otra carta apareció en su mano

_"Genial,no creí que lo ibas a conseguir pero aún queda por delante mucho,espero que estés preparado._

_Rayos y truenos vienen a mi allí aparece _

_algo que perdí."_

Esa era fácil,la cueva de los horrores,lugar favorito de Pheul,el nombre era así,solo porque allí su hermano pequeño le contaba historias de terror y solían guardar sus objetos de valor. ahí debía estar la diosa de la ese parecía ser el lugar desde algún tiempo todas las tormentas se desencadenaban allí,los relámpagos hicieron brillar algo,con horror Hidas descubrió que era el collar de Enisiel,lo recogio,en la entrada otra nota

_"¿seguro que quieres seguir con esto?,no se porque hago esta pregunta en cuanto tu darás todo por salvarla,bueno_

_esta vez tendrás que enfrentar a tus peores pesadillas,que no te devoren los monstruos Hidas."_

Todos sus amigos aparecen,él se acerca a ellos,pero estos se alejan de él

-NO,esperen,que ocurre,chicos hablenme-rogaba el dios,una de sus peores pesadillas,perder a sus amigos,todos se detuvieron,él sonrió y empezó a correr,pero por mas que aceleraba no se movía

_"tendras que enfrentar tus peores pesadillas"_

por fin paró de correr

-Dejen paso,voy a salvar a Enisiel y a mi hermano.-Un pequeño pájaro la nota que diría que hacer en el suelo

_"Felicidades,conseguiste entretenerme aplaudo,pero ahora llega la peor parte Hidas_

_te enfrentaras a mí.tendrás que decidir_

_¿me matarás a mi por tu dama o no lucharás contra mi y dejaras que se sacrifique por nuestra felicidad?_

_el tiempo se acaba hermano, tienes que decidir."_

Hidas tenia todo completamente claro,se fue directo al castillo de su hermano.

**TBC**

* * *

**espero que les gustara meh dejen sus reviews,se que a gente le resultara desagradable el comportamiento de pheulmaes, pero con el paso de las historias lo conoceran mejor.**


End file.
